


Porn and Donuts

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Valentine plans turn into untold pleasures with one phone call.





	Porn and Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_Now take my hand and hold it tight._  
I will not fail you here tonight,  
For failing you, I fail myself  
And place my soul upon a shelf  
In Hell’s library with out a light.  
I will not fail you here tonight. 

\- The Book of Counted Sorrows

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

It was Valentine’s Day and Justin was in a slight funk. Brian left early that morning for a meeting that Vance scheduled. Brian didn’t even have time for there high protein snacks. Justin had to settle for jerking himself off alone in the shower, on Valentine’s no less. Not only did Brian not do Birthday’s, Valentine’s Day was avoided like the plague. Valentines is a time for romantic gestures, flowers and thought’s of love. All of which Brian didn’t do. 

 

Working the lunch shift at the diner was pure hell on Justin. Queers in love were everywhere, holding hands and making out. It was a slap in the face to what he didn’t have. He wasn’t hard to please. He didn’t need some grand gesture. He would have liked to spend some time with the man he loved with all his heart. That wouldn’t be happening since Brian had to work late. Then he’d probably hit Babylon or the bars or both. 

 

The guys walked in and took there usual booth. Justin took out his order pad. 

 

“What can I get you?” 

 

“Hi princess, I’ll have a cheeseburger and fries” Emmett said. 

 

“Ted the usual?” 

 

Ted smiled “you know me so well.” 

 

“I’ll have what Em’s having” Michael said. 

 

Before Justin could put in the orders Emmett asked the dreaded question. 

 

“So what are your Valentine plans?” 

 

Justin withered up inside. “I don’t really have any. Brian has to work late so…” Justin lowered his eyes. “I’m stuck here till ten.” 

 

Michael had a smug look on his face. As Michael began to open his mouth Justin thought ‘someone please just kill me now.’ 

 

“Ben is cooking me a romantic dinner, candles and everything. He’s such a good cook. He said he also had a surprise for me I can barely wait.” 

 

Justin thought ‘I hope you get food poisoning.’ He wasn’t insulting Ben’s cooking he just wanted Michael to suffer in agony for a night, tonight in particular. 

 

Ted looked at Justin. “I’ll be working late too. There will be plenty of sad fags out there tuning in to Jerk at Work. Brian was right about one thing. Those that can’t get laid watch porn which keeps me in business.” 

 

Emmett gasped “Teddy your awful, taking advantage of lonely desperate souls.” 

 

Will you be tuning in?” Ted inquired. 

 

“After I give myself a facial and pedicure” Emmett said proudly. 

 

Justin put in the guys order. He looked up when he heard the tinkling bell as the door opened and in sauntered Trixie. Justin smiled a little. He liked Trixie she was cool. She worked at an adult book store on Liberty. Most nights she could be found dancing alone at Babylon and selling drugs. It was a little weird that she was Brian’s drug dealer and they all were friends. She never did drugs herself. She was always clean and sober but she prided herself on selling quality drugs. She was an individual that’s for sure. 

 

She pecked Justin on the cheek before sitting down next to Emmett. “How’s my favorite guy’s?” 

 

She got varying answers from everyone. 

 

“Baby I need some lemon squares to go. Being that it’s Valentine’s Day I thought I’d get my Mom some, there her favorite. If I don’t get her something the man she calls my father sure won’t.” 

 

“Sure I’ll go pack some up for you.” While Justin walked away he still tuned into there conversation. 

 

“So sweetie what are your plans for the day?” 

 

“Well Em I’m going to do what I do every Valentine’s Day. I got Mountain Dew chillen in the fridge, a box of Krispy Kream donuts and gay porn waiting on standby next to the DVD player.” Trixie smirked “ever watch porn on a sugar high it’s quite a rush.” 

 

Justin laughed “that sounds like fun, would you mind if I joined you?” 

 

“You know your welcome at my place anytime. Is eleven good?” 

 

“Sure, is there anything I can bring?” 

 

“Just bring your sweet self.” She took the bag of lemon squares and got up. She gestured that he follow her. When they were a safe distance away from the gang she began to speak. “So Brian’s leaving you all by your self on Valentine’s that sucks. I hate Valentine’s Day I really do. Everyone has some grand plans and they just can’t wait to tell them to anyone and everyone, you could just strangle them. We’ll have fun tonight.” 

 

“Are you sure I won’t be crashing your plans?” 

 

“Are you kidding me? Watching porn and eating donuts please. Besides I want you there. I’ve never spent Valentine’s Day with a guy before. It’ll be nice for a change. Since were friends and your gay we can just enjoy the night without the bull shit.” 

 

Justin smiled his sunshine smile. “You remind me of Brian.” 

 

Trixie smiled back. “That’s why you like me. See ya tonight sunshine.” 

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Justin only went back to the loft for a quick shower to get rid of any greasy diner smell. He was glad that he made plans with Trixie. He didn’t think he could stand to be alone in the cold loft. Justin showed up at Trixie’s small apartment right on time. She came to the door in jeans, a black wife beater and bare foot which caused him to smile. 

 

“Have I told you how much you remind me of Brian?” 

 

She smirked “some would be offended by that but I’m not one of them. If I were a guy you’d have your hands full.” 

 

Justin groaned “I don’t know what I’d do with two Brian’s.” 

 

“Well that’s easy you’d fuck them.” 

 

Justin looked around it was sparse but cozy. He’d have to give her a couple of his drawings for her bare walls next time he visited her. Trixie handed him a Mountain Dew. She got one for herself and took a drink. 

 

“Ahh I needed that it’s been a hell of a day. Ok now we have a very important decision to make. What to watch first. We have water fun, outdoor frolics, country farm yard and the ever popular erotic fantasy spectacular. What’s your pleasure?” 

 

Justin sat down on the couch. “The fantasy spectacular sounds good.” 

 

Trixie got the movie going then sat down next to Justin. She broke out the donuts. They each selected a chocolate glaze. She stopped Justin before he could take a bite. “Wait there is an art to this.” 

 

“There is?” 

 

“Of course there is, if you want the full rush. Every time there’s a really hot scene take a bite and drink. The sugar rush and the raging hormones is better than any drug on the streets.” 

 

“If you say so.” 

 

“Trust me I’d never steer you wrong on this.” 

 

They snuggled up on the couch transfixed by the beautiful men they watched. They both took a bite of donut as the watched the beautiful Johan Paulik stroking himself on a sandy beach. 

 

Trixie moaned through her donut “man he’s so hot.” 

 

“He’s also gay.” 

 

“I don’t care I can still look” Trixie stated. 

 

The scene changed to a brunette biker boy getting fucked in an alley. Justin’s pants began to get uncomfortably tight and it wasn’t from the donuts. He squirmed as his raging hard on pressed at the front of his jeans. The only downfall to watching porn with a friend was it would be so rude to just whip it out and start jacking off. Watching these guys was making him horny and he missed Brian. Trixie was right the sugar rush added to porn was a potent mix. 

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

 

Brian came home to an empty loft. He had hoped that Justin would be there but then again he knew not to hold his breath. Justin was probably off somewhere pouting that his Valentine’s Day sucked and not in a good way. He stashed his briefcase next to his desk. Next he began arranging the sterling roses Cynthia all but ordered him to get Justin in is best crystal vase. The roses were beautiful and rare just like Justin. They were by nature thorn less and the pinkish grey cast lent them an exotic flair. Brian picked up his cell phone. He knew how to get his boy to come home. 

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

 

“Justin you’re vibrating.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“You’re vibrating.” 

 

Justin patted his pocket and took out his cell phone. 

 

“Hello.” 

 

“When you get home I’m going to rip your clothes off and make you sit on my nine inch cock while I fuck you all night long.” 

 

“Awe Bri I think that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

 

“Where are you?” 

 

“I’m at Trixie’s getting a sugar rush and watching porn and no it’s not straight.” 

 

“Good don’t want to warp your mind.” 

 

“I’ll be home soon don’t start without me.” 

 

When he hung up Trixie was grinning at him. “Someone’s getting lucky.” 

 

“I’m a lucky boy” he smiled. 

 

“That you are” she agreed. ”Well what are you waiting for don’t keep Brian waiting.” 

 

They hugged at the door. “Thanks for tonight Trixie you’re a really good friend.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah I want details tomorrow in vivid technicolor.” 

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

The first thing Justin saw when he came home was the roses. Justin smiled, Brian really did care. He never doubted that he did but it was nice seeing the small things Brian would do for him and only him. The roses were a surprise though. Brian would rather chop off his own hand than buy flowers. He couldn’t resist leaning over and breathing in their sweet scent. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. He looked up and saw Brian standing by the bedroom in all his splendid glory. He stood with his arms spread out like he did that very first time. 

 

Justin threw himself into his lovers waiting arms. They kissed hungrily. They kissed passionately and with pent up desire. Brian outlined the edges of Justin’s lips laving at the lingering sweetness he found there. He breathed into his ear. “You taste so good my sticky sweet boy.” 

 

Justin’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a little moan as Brian licked and nibbled along his earlobe. His hands found purchase on Brian’s back as he ground his pelvis into Brian’s. Brian began to relieve him of his clothes. His shirt was tossed into a corner. As his pants slowly slithered to his ankles he fought the urge to cum right there. Brian’s mouth was only inches away from his glistening cock. 

 

Never parting they made their way to the bedroom. Justin noticed that Brian had bought new sheets. They were ruby red like his favorite shirt that he liked to see Brian in. The cool silk felt good against his over heated skin. Brian straddled his thighs. He leaned in covering his body planting small kisses along the jaw line. Brian gazed into the trusting blue orbs staring at him intently. 

 

“Do you trust me?” 

 

Justin didn’t hesitate “with my life.” 

 

Brian brought out some colored scarfs. “Good, you know I’d never hurt you. I’d never make you do anything you didn’t really want to do.” 

 

Brian took one of Justin’s arms starting at the shoulder he placed kisses down his arm. He placed one final kiss to his wrist before he tied a scarf around it. He did the exact same with the other arm. Justin watched his lover with rapt attention. His arms were brought up over his head and fastened to some sort of ring that was drilled into the frame at the head of the bed. All the time he’d been living here he’d never noticed it before. Brian ran his hands over his smooth chest. There was a hunger in Brian’s eyes. 

 

“I love seeing you like this. All stretched out before me, helpless and vulnerable. You’re so fucking beautiful do you know that?” Brian’s voice became husky with desire. 

 

Justin’s cheeks turned pink. Brian had one of the roses in his hand. He caressed the tip along Justin’s parted lips letting him breathe in the sweet scent. He ran it along his jaw line and let it wander over his collar bone. He flicked the rose against his nipples making them as taunt and pink as the rose. Justin whimpered and thrust his hips connecting with Brian’s thighs. 

 

“Easy we have all night.” 

 

Brian trailed the rose down his chest and along his treasure trail. Justin writhed against the sheets as he felt the velvety petals caress the tip of his dripping cock. Panting Brian brought the rose up for his inspection. The rose was dappled with dew. Justin’s pre cum sparkled on the pink rose like fresh morning dew. Brian caressed Justin’s well kissed lips with the tip of the rose letting him taste and savor himself. Then he kissed Justin laving away any trace of the exotic dew. 

 

Justin was pulling at his restraints and whimpering. “Brian I need you inside me. I want you to fill me up.” 

 

Brian held Justin’s slender hips still. “Just relax and enjoy.” 

 

He got a condom and lube from the nightstand. He wet his fingers with the lube and slowly pressed one finger in. Justin sighed at the stimulation. As he relaxed Brian added a second finger. Justin began to rock against Brian’s hand needing more. He fucked himself on the long digits. Brian removed his fingers and quickly sheathed his straining cock. He brought Justin’s legs over his shoulders. He pushed into Justin’s willing tunnel. Brian swiveled his hips and he swore Justin’s eyes got bluer. 

 

Brian grabbed Justin’s freely dripping cock in his fist and began jacking him off in time with his thrusts. Sweat glistened off their bodies as they sought release. Every time Brian nudged his prostrate Justin would clench his muscles wanting him to stay right there. They matched each other stroke for stroke bringing each other closer to the edge. Their pace quickened and their ardor burned hot. Justin was so close he could feel his orgasm creeping up on him. Brian rode him till they both erupted. Justin’s cum splashed against his chest, hot and sticky. Brian withdrew and disposed of the condom. He untied Justin from his bonds. 

 

Justin pulled him back down on top of him. He wanted to feel the crushing weight of his lover. Brian’s cheek rested against his shoulder where he could feel his warm breath. They lay chest to chest, heart to heart. Justin loved how vulnerable Brian was when he was calm and let his guard down. He was free to love him with all his heart. He ran his fingers through Brian’s silky hair, holding him tight. Before Brian fell asleep he rolled them over so Justin was laying on top of him, which for the both of them was really more comfortable. Brian was always afraid he’d crush Justin. Before Brian was taken into Morpheus’ deep slumber he whispered these words. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Justin my love.”


End file.
